The present disclosure relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to a mounting system for a faucet.
The installation of a faucet onto a mounting deck is often a difficult and time-consuming task. At least some of the installation may require the installer to work in the cramped and dimly lit work area under the sink or mounting deck. More particularly, faucets are typically attached to the mounting deck with threaded connections which must be made under and behind the sink basin wherein there is very little room to work.
As such, there is a need to provide a less cumbersome and complicated system of installing faucets or interchanging different faucet styles onto a mounting deck which can be done largely from the top of the countertop or sink.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly may include an anchor including a mounting body extending between opposing upper and lower ends. The upper end of the mounting body may include a retaining lip, a faucet support positioned above the anchor, an adapter positioned within the faucet support, and a mounting tube positioned within the faucet support and operably coupled to the adapter, the mounting tube comprising at least one finger arranged about an opening having a diameter, the at least one finger releasably engaging the lip of the anchor if the diameter is reduced, wherein rotation of the adapter draws the mounting tube within the mounting body, moving the one or more fingers inward and reducing the diameter such that the at least one finger releasably engages the lip of the anchor thereby coupling the faucet support to the anchor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly may include a first anchor, including a body extending between opposing upper and lower ends, the first anchor including external threads disposed on the upper end of the body. The faucet assembly may also include a housing receiving a mixing valve, the housing including internal threads to engage with the external threads of the first anchor. The faucet assembly may also include a second anchor including a body having at least one recess. The faucet assembly may also include a spout assembly comprising a substantially hollow spout with opposing first and second openings, a connector tube releasably attached to the spout at the first opening of the spout, the connector tube including a groove, and a bearing releasably attached to the tube, the bearing including first fingers to engage with the groove of the connector tube and second fingers to engage with the one or more voids in the second anchor, wherein rotation of the spout rotates the mounting tube relative to the first fingers of the bearing, and the bearing remains fixed relative to the second anchor.
Additional features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless otherwise stated, the drawings are proportional. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the disclosure and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.